bigwindupfandomcom-20200214-history
(EP19) Tosei's Real Power (Anime)
"Tōsei’s Real Power" (桐青の実力 "Tōsei no Jitsuryoku") is the nineteenth episode of season one. Synopsis Tōsei continues with their attack plan, concentrating on hitting Mihashi’s curveball, and manage to get in one run. Nishiura gets into a little mishap, because Mihashi gets a nose bleed, making Abe worry about Mihashi’s condition and whether or not he can pitch. However, it was lucky that this didn’t happen until after the 5th inning, so Mihashi was able to rest for a bit while the field underwent maintenance. The 6th inning doesn’t progress much better for Nishiura, as Tōsei ties the score. Summary Mihashi and Sakaeguchi gets a champion’s welcome at the dugout. Mihashi drinks a couple of cups of water then sits on the bench. He thinks about changing his undershirt but then decides not to bother. Suyama strikesout. Mihashi runs out to the mound without waiting for Abe. When he gets there he realizes Abe's not there then he practices throwing to Tajima who becomes worried when he sees Mihashi's smile. Mihashi’s mom thinks that Mihashi is not nervous at all, because of the smile on his face. Ruri reminisces that it has been so long since she saw Mihashi smile like that. After he came to Mihoshi, he stopped smiling.But when he visited during grade school, he always joined Kanou's team and though he cried a lot he also smiled a lot. That is why she always wants to see Mihashi play against Mihoshi, but he never tells her about his games. Tosei's Motoyama gets a base hit. Abe has Junta bunt to firstbase. One out. Yamanoi hits the curveball by secondbase. Runners on first and third. Abe switches to the fastball. Maekawa pops it up to Izumi. The runners tag and advance. Tosei scores and there's still a runner on second. Mashiba pops up to Mihashi for the third out. Mihashi starts to nosebleed. Hanai helps him out. As Mihashi lies on the bench and being nursed by his teammates, Abe starts to freak out, but Momoe reassures him. Since it is at the end of the fifth inning, they still have some time because of ground maintenance. The mothers laugh about Mihashi getting a nosebleed from being excited about cheering girls, but his mom says he's innocent because he went to an all-boys school in junior high. The announcers give the scores of other games. Tajima hands Abe his fan while he observes Junta's practice. After a while, Mihashi declares that he is well enough to pitch however Abe wants. Junta has some problems gripping the ball. Play resumes and Tajima gets a base hit, then steals second, but the next three batters strikes out. Hamada notes the momentum is now in Tosei's favor. Matsunaga strikes out while holding out for the curve ball. Abe notes they all seem to be waiting on curveballs. He tries one again and Shimazaki gets base hit. Aoki squares to bunt but changes stance and hits it deep. Men on second and third with one out. Abe calls for a pow wow. Nishihiro relays a message from Momoe that Tosei will try a squeeze bunt and they can't allow another run. Abe plans to use the fastball. The team stares at the thirdbase runner before returning to their positions. Kazuki bunts. Tajima feilds it and throws home but Tosei ties the score at two runs each. Abe gets the second out at first. Abe had aimed for the doubleplay with the fastball and thinks he got greedy. The Nishiura team gets pumped up to get the next out. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1